14 Sickel
by Thylis
Summary: Oneshot: Severus Snape verbringt seine Weihnachtsferien im Kreise der Familie in Spinners End. Triggerwarnung: Häusliche Gewalt


Das Zimmer - sein Zimmer - befand sich im oberen Stockwerk.

Das ganze Haus stand exemplarisch für das, was ihre Bewohner waren: Die ausrangierte Arbeiterklasse, die in Cokeworth nichts mehr verloren hatten. Die Fabriken waren weitergezogen. Der Industrieschlamm, der in die nahen Gewässer geleitet wurde und sie hatten eins gemeinsam – sie waren Ausschuss.

Das Innenleben machte es nicht wirklich besser:  
Ausrangierte Möbel bildeten die zusammengewürfelte Zimmereinrichtung des beinah 17-jährigen Slytherins. Es wirkte weniger wie das Zimmer eines Teenagers sondern mehr wie eine Abstellkammer. Dunkel waren die Wände und das Fenster, beschlagen von den Dämpfen seines Kessels. Der Wind pfiff lauthals, wenn es draußen stürmte. Glücklicherweise hatte Mutter - neben ihrem Sohn – auch die sonstigen magischen Utensilien hier oben versteckt.

Die Gipskartonwände, die provisorisch hochgezogen worden waren, um Severus einen Rückzugsort zu schaffen, war an einigen Stellen eingedrückt. Von seinen eigenen Tritten oder Schlägen, oder der Wucht seines Vaters, der ihn wieder und wieder gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Über einige der kleineren Löcher hatte Severus die Urlaubskarten, die Lily ihm in Kinder- und Jugendtagen zugeschickt hatte, befestigt. Jetzt würde er vergeblich auf eine neue Karte warten. Ihr letztes wirkliches Gespräch hatte vor vielen Monaten vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame stattgefunden. Alle Versuche seinerseits waren danach recht fruchtlos verlaufen. Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, erniedrigte, ihr nachstellte – Nichts war erfolgversprechend. Mittlerweile fragte er sich, warum er nicht in Hogwarts geblieben war. Für ihn gab es hier in Cokeworth nichts mehr. In diesem Jahr hätte er sogar Ruhe vor den Quälgeistern Potter und Black gehabt. Diese hatten nämlich mit ihm im Zug gen Heimat gesessen. Natürlich hatte er wieder seine Portion abbekommen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

„Du dreckige Hure!"

Schwerfällig stemmte der Teenager sich auf die Beine. Da er seit einigen Stunden vor seinem Kessel gehockt hatte, kribbelten ihm diese unangenehm. Die Jeans, die er trug, war nicht zum Brauen geeignet. Und auch sonst: Er hasste diese Muggelkleidung - zumal dies die abgetragene Kleidung seines Vaters war. Severus, der um einiges leichter und viel weniger stämmig war, wirkte darin immer verloren.

„Noch ein' Ton und ich schlag dir deinen Schädel ein!"

Etwas ziellos Schritt er in seinem kleinen Zimmer umher. Wie eines der Tiere im Zoo, die er an einen von Lilys Geburtstage mit ihr und ihrer Familie besucht hatte.

An seinem Bett kam er zum Stehen. Dort, mit einem Heftzweck an der Wand befestigt, befand sich ein Foto von seiner Kindheitsfreundin und ihm. In einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung standen beide in der Küche der Familie Evans, wo die Welt in Ordnung schien. Wenn es ein Schatten in dieser ihrer Welt gegeben hatte, war es am ehesten er gewesen. Er, dieser Snape Junge, einer dieser Kanalratten aus Spinners End.

„Wag es dich du elende Missgeburt!"

Das Bild versetze ihn einen heftigen Stich in der Brust. An die Ausbesserung der Rezepte in seinem Exemplar von Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

Am Anfang der Winterferien hatte Severus noch gehofft, Lily zufällig in der Nachbarschaft zu treffen. Auch hatte er sich dem Irrsinn hingegeben, dass sie vielleicht am Spielplatz auf ihn warten würde. Selbst wenn sie mittlerweile, mit 16 Jahren, viel zu alt für diesen Ort waren.

„Der Einzige, der hier einen Grund zu weinen hat, bin ich."

Abermals ein lautes Poltern von unten. Severus schloss seine Augen, das Bild in der Hand haltend, verharrend.

„Bitte...", brachte er fehlend hervor und lies seinen Kopf sinken. Er befand sich in einer schlechten Verfassung und konnte das Theater unten nicht weiter ertragen.

In diesem Zustand befand er sich, seitdem sie ihn mied. Seine Wangen waren hohl geworden, sein Kinn überzogen von unregelmäßig wachsenden schwarzen Stoppeln. Ungepflegt und unrasiert ähnelte er von Tag zu Tag immer mehr einer dürren Version seines Vaters. Bei dieser Vorstellung, diesem Abschaum von Muggel zu ähneln, schüttelte es den jungen Slytherin. Zügig trat er an seinen Koffer und warf sich eine seiner Schulroben über. Niemals wollte er so werden wie dieses Schwein dort unten.

„Und wo willst du hin?!"

Überreizt fuhr sich Severus mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Es zermürbte ihn. Ein lauter Schrei und ein unheimliches Knacken ließen ihn zusammenzucken.

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das Bild von Lily und ihm in einer der Taschen seiner Schulrobe verstauend, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und wog diesen prüfend in seiner Linken, ehe er die Zimmertüre aufriss und hinaus auf den Flur trat. Von unten erklang ein kehliges, gurgelndes Schluchzen. Vater hatte ihr sicherlich wieder die Nase gebrochen.

„Du bist einfach nur abstoßend!"

„Es reicht!", brachte Severus ruhig und bestimmt hervor, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben.  
Im gleichen Moment verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er nicht weitaus planvoller vorgegangen war, denn der Ausdruck ihm Gesichts seines Vaters bedeutet eins: Er saß jetzt ganz schön tief in der Scheisse.

Sein Vater hatte Severus Schritte auf der Treppe gehört und war vorgewarnt gewesen.

Eine Flasche Gin bildete das Empfangskomitee. Diese zerschellte nur knapp neben ihm. Der restlich in der Flasche verbliebene Wacholderschnaps spritze umher.

Davon abgelenkt schaltete der Zauberer nicht schnell genug, denn bevor er auch nur Stupor aussprechen konnte, war Tobias an ihn herangetreten. Sein Gesicht eine Maske des Wahnsinns. Mit seinem rechten Fuß voran, traf der Vater auf seinen Sohn. Dieser Tritt in die Magengegend sorgte dafür, dass Severus keuchend gegen die Küchenzeile prallte. Die darin hin und her und gegeneinander schwankenden Gläser klimperten spöttisch Beifall.

Tobias lachte auf. Sein zweiter Tritt traf er den Hexer so schwer, dass dieser ächzend zusammensank. Der Stab aus Ebenholz kullerte leise über den Fliesenboden.

Die lallende Stimme seines Vaters triefte nur so vor Hohn. „Kommst' ganz nach deiner Mutter." Abschätzig schnippte Tobias seinen noch glühenden Zigarettenstummel in die Richtung seiner Ehefrau. „Die verträgt auch nichts. So ist es nun einmal, wenn man mit zwei Weibern zusammenlebt."

In seiner üblichen Kneipe hätte er für diesen Spruch sicherlich schallendes Gelächter geerntet. In Tobias Küche hingegen bot sich ihm ein anderes Bild: Seine Ehefrau in der eine Ecke zusammen gekauert und auf der anderen Seite sein Sohn, der sich daran machte, zu seinem Zauberstab hinüber zu kriechen. Wütend schüttelte der bis in die letzten Winkel seines Hirns betrunkene Mann den Kopf. Er würde seinem Sohn nicht die Chance geben, seine widerliche Entartung gegen ihn einzusetzen.  
Er sprang vor und legte alle Kraft in die Bewegung. Der Tritt in die Seite seines Sohnes gebot diesem Einhalt. Severus kullerte über den gefliesten Küchenboden. Die brutale Kollision von stiefelbewehrtem Fuß und jugendlichem Leib ließ ihn keuchen. Er spürte wie etwas in seiner Bauchgegend protestierte und ihn mit flirrenden Lichtern vor den Augen aufforderte bewegungslos liegenzubleiben.

Auch wenn Severus es besser wusste, entglitt ihm ein gedämpftes Lachen. Es sprudelte einfach so aus ihm hervor.

„Was gibt's denn da zu kichern, du Clown?".

Ein weiterer Tritt folgte und traf den Slytherin an der Hüfte.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", krächzte der Teenager seinem Vater entgegen. Seine Stimme überschlug sich. Er musste den Satz fertigkriegen, bevor sein geschundener Körper ihm den Dienst versagen würde. „Kannst du dich jetzt wieder im Spiegel anschauen?"

Die Antwort des Familienoberhauptes folgte prompt. Schwere, schwielige Hände griffen nach Severus Oberkörper und bugsierten ihn ein Stück in die Höhe. Der Aufprall folgte ohne Verzögerung. Severus Brustkorb knackte. Vor Severus Geist focht er mit knackenden Ästen bewaffnet mit Lily, als Sie nach Vorbild der Brigade der Hexenjäger* rumgealbert hatten. In Ermangelung besserer 'Waffen' hatten trockene, herumliegende Stöcke herhalten müssen.

Hände krallten sich in die schwarzen Haare des Slytherin und sein Kopf wurde ihm in den Nacken gerissen. Ehe er sich versah, schnellte ihm der Fliesenboden entgegen. Mit der harten Kollision erklang wieder ein Knacken. Dieses Mal stammte es von irgendwo unterhalb seines Auges. Er schmeckte Blut. Als er die Zähne schmerzhaft zusammenbiss, spürte Severus, dass sie nicht mehr wie gewohnt aufeinanderpassten.

„Das hast du von deinem losen Mundwerk! Halt dein Maul, sonst schlag ich es dir zu Brei."

Nun war ihm nicht zum Lachen zu Mute.

Tobias griff sich seinen Sohn und hielt die Arme von Severus gepackt und die Ellbogen nach oben gedreht, sodass die Hände des Magiers auf dessen Rücken gepresst wurden. Den Absatz seiner Sicherheitsstiefel mit den harten Stahlkappen stellte er dem ausgelieferten Teenager in den Nacken. Wohlig grunzend verstärke er langsam den Druck und drehte dabei den Stiefelabsatz, als würde er eine Kippe zertreten. So gedemütigt und unter Schmerzen schaffte Severus es nicht einmal sich hilfesuchend nach seiner Mutter umzusehen. Als er sie einmal kurz in sein Blickfeld kam, gab der Anblick wenig Grund zu Hoffnung. In die Ecke neben dem Kühlschrank gesunken, gab die geschundene Frau keinen Laut von sich. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie ihren Kopf fest und beobachtete reglos die Szenarie. In den Augen seiner Mutter fand Severus nichts als die bleierne Leere umfassender Resignation.

„Deine Mami wird dir nicht helfen, Sevi." Der Vater sprach mit hoher, grauenhaft verniedlichter Kindchen-Stimme. „Denn sie hat endlich verstanden, dass du Missgeburt es verdient hast."

Einige Momente verharrten die drei Snapes in der jeweiligen Position, ehe Tobias von Severus abließ und mit schweren Schritten hinüber zum Wohnzimmer wankte. Er murmelte noch mit schwerer Zunge: „Wann wirst auch du es endlich begreifen...?" und nur wenige Augenblicke später drangen die Stimmen von Sportkommentatoren durch das kleine Haus.

Als Severus langsam wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte er, dass er weinte. Mühsam und unter großen Schmerzen raffte er sich auf und krabbelte hinüber zu seinem Zauberstab. Die lästigen Tropfen wegblinzelnd ergriff das tröstende, wohlbekannte Holz und kroch weiter. Erst direkt neben seiner Mutter kam er wieder zum Stillstand.  
„Mama... bitte lass mich dir helfen.", murmelte Severus ihr leise zu, in der Hoffnung den Zorn seines Vaters nicht abermals zu entfachen.

Mit einem noch etwas wackeligen Schlenker seines Stabes und einem geflüsterten „Episkey" sorgte er dafür, dass die Schwellungen in Eileens Gesicht verschwanden und die gebrochene Nase der Vergangenheit angehörte. Seine Mutter nahm die Behandlung störrisch hin. Severus war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie seine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte.

Severus stemmte sich mühsam hoch. Sein Magen und seine Brust schmerzten bei jedem Atemzug. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles, als er die Treppen hinauf wankte. Fahrig sammelte er sein karges Hab und Gut in seinen Koffer und schleppte sich dann, bewaffnet mit seinem Koffer, wieder zurück in die Küche.

Seine Mutter hatte sich zwischenzeitlich an den Küchentisch gesetzt. Lethargisch galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem abgeplatzten Lack des Fichtenholzes. Mit ihren Fingernägeln machte sie sich an diesem zu schaffen.

„Mama?", brachte der Zauberer abermals besorgt hervor. Die Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Seufzend zerrte er seinen Koffer ins Wohnzimmer, die Haustüre starr fixiert. Tobias, auf dem Sofa liegend, schenkte er keine Beachtung.

Leise zog er hinter sich die Türe ins Schloss. Severus war sich sicher, dass er keinen Fuß mehr in dieses Haus setzen würde.

Mit dem letzten Rest an Kraft riss er sich und seinen Koffer hinüber zum Bordstein. Dort ließ er sich nieder.

Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Mit einem weiteren „Episkey" sorgte er dafür, dass zumindest sein Gesicht nicht mehr so übel zugerichtet aussah. Das er minderjährig war und eigentlich keine Zauber wirken durfte, ließ ihn im Augenblick kalt.

Hier, vor seinem Elternhaus war er nun gestrandet. Er wusste nicht, wann er aufgehört hatte zu weinen, jedoch wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Schulrobe den letzten Rest an Rotz und Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

So gestrandete in der Muggelwelt wünschte er sich, dass er zumindest irgendwie nach Hogwarts kommen könnte.

Avery hatte ihm dort schon vor einigen Wochen ein Angebot unterbreitet. Dessen Vater hatte seine Kontakte im Ministerium spielen lassen und seinem Sohn eine Art Ausbildung bei den Fluchbrechern in Ägypten besorgt. Avery hatte Severus jedoch nicht aus lauter Gutmütigkeit eingeweiht. Hierbei waren Kenntnisse der Arithmantik von Nöten und auch wenn dies nicht Severus bestes Fach war, hatte er seinen NEWT quasi schon bestanden. Auch in Sachen Alchemie galten die Ägypter als sehr vielversprechend. Nicht umsonst war Ägypten als international bedeutendes Land auf dem Gebiet alchemistischer Forschung geschätzt. Auch hier konnte sich Severus wieder ins Spiel bringen, war sein Schulfreund auch in diesem Schulfach doch kaum zu etwas zu gebrauchen.

Um seine eigenen Finanzen musste er sich nicht mehr sorgen. Seitdem er Wit-Sharpening Tränke an seine Mitschüler verkaufte, brauchte er nur noch darauf zu achten, dass er sich nicht zu dreist an den Vorräten seines Hauslehrers bediente.

Und Lily? Seufzend sah er die Straße hinab.

Dieses Häufchen Elend, dass er gerade darstellte, war sicherlich nicht besonders anziehend für dieses stolze Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor, zu dem sie in den letzten Monaten definitiv geworden war.

Er würde wieder Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, wenn er etwas auf die Reihe bekommen hatte, dass ihn achtbarer erscheinen lassen würde.

Als ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich nach oben wandern lies, zuckte er im nächsten Moment schmerzhaft zusammen. Seinen angeschlagenen Schneidezähnen würde er sich in Hogwarts zuwenden. Bei den Damen im Krankenflügel war Severus ja schon bestens bekannt.

Wie durch den Gedanken an seine Wunden angelockt, lies sich Eileen neben ihm auf dem Bordstein nieder. Zaghaft legte sie ihren Arm um die Schultern ihres Sohnes.

Bewegungslos und schweigsam verharrten sie einige Momente, ehe seine Mutter nach seinem Zauberstab griff, den Severus weiterhin krampfhaft in seiner Linken hielt. Ihre schwarzen Augen suchten die seinen und als sie sie fanden, entlockte die Zauberin ihrem Sohn den Stab aus Ebenholz und schwang diesen kurz in die Höhe.

Kurzerhand gab sie ihm den Zauberstab zurück und drückte ihm dabei noch etwas weiteres in die Hand.

Severus Herz stolperte. Es war der Ehering seiner Mutter.

„Der ist für das rothaarige Mädchen. Gib ihn ihr. Sorge dafür, dass sie dir endlich das Glück schenkt, was du hier immer vermisst hast und doch so sehr verdienst."

Sanft schloss Eileen seine Linke und gönnte ihm ein angestrengtes Lächeln. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall lies die beiden Zauberer aufschrecken. Beide rissen ihre Arme vor die Gesichter, um ihre Augen vor dem plötzlichen grellen Licht zu schützen.

Nur wenige Wimpernschläge später, kamen riesige Autoreifen vor ihnen quietschend zum Stillstand. Ein grell purpurfarbener Bus mit drei Etagen hatte sich in die mickrige Seitengasse von Spinner's End gequetscht. Mit goldener Schrift verkündete das Gefährt seinen Namen auf der Windschutzscheibe: Knight Bus.

Severus konnte einfach nicht anders als abwechselnd auf den Bus und seine Mutter zu schauen.

Eileen hatte ihr Lächeln weiterhin aufgelegt und sprach mit zarter und leiser Stimme: „Dieser Bus bringt dich nach Hogsmeade, Severus. Von dort aus schaffst du es ja nach Hogwarts."

Sanft strich sie ihrem Sohn über den Kopf, ehe sie sich ächzend erhob und wieder zurück zum Haus schwankte.

Mühsam presste der Zauberer seine Lippen aufeinander und trat hinüber zum Schaffner, der ebenso wie der Bus, eine purpurne Uniform trug.

„Nach Hogsmeade.", brachte Severus hervor, den Kopf gesenkt und den Koffer hinter sich her schleifend.

„Das macht 14 Sickel.", sprach der ältere Herr in Uniform und reichte ihm die Hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anmerkung des Autors:

Die Brigade der Hexenjäger findet ihr im Märchen Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf.

Falls ihr Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden nicht zu Hause habt:

watch?v=wnDABRfEPso&t=338s

Falls ihr selbst davon betroffen sein solltet wendet euch bitte an ! Dort wird Opfern von Gewalt geholfen.

Häusliche Gewalt ist verletzend, strafbar und keine Privatangelegenheit!


End file.
